


Your strawberry taste

by Srt_LeBunny



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Homosexuality, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srt_LeBunny/pseuds/Srt_LeBunny
Summary: "Quem iria imaginar... em meio àqueles insultos e ódio gratuito... Tord poderia desejá-lo de uma forma não muito agradável!?Thomas não esperava por isso... ao voltar para a casa e encontrar somente o commie indecente a assistir tal pornografia tão abertamente... e logo usá-lo de uma forma tão desaprovadora... ele realmente não esperava por isso."
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)





	Your strawberry taste

**Author's Note:**

> Quando penso na relação de Tord e Thomas; imagino apenas sexo selvagem e relação tóxica... não que tenha que ser, mas é o que eu quero deixar aqui...  
> Para quem Gosta, tenham uma boa Leitura!

Thomas saia do bar calmamente... estava ali já se fazia uma hora... apenas bebendo.

O rosto levemente corado o denunciava, além de seu hálito alcoólico, estava tão forte por conta da bebida que até ele mesmo podia sentir o cheiro.

Ainda era 23:14 da noite, seus amigos estavam em casa, provavelmente assistindo algum seriado, já que o único que saia para beber era ele... o habitual alcoólatra.

Seu andar era lento, mas não estava tão chapado, era apenas uma leve alteração, com uma visão cansada e um falar sorridente... um mero bêbado.

Edd, se o visse assim, daria um sermão, proibiria as cervejas na geladeira e regularia as dosagens diárias... assim como uma mãe preocupada... tudo por que uma vez Thomas entrou em uma briga por causa de sua bebida... o barman não queria lhe servir mais, já que estavam fechando.

Seus passos pararam quando seus escuros olhos pousaram sobre a vitrine de uma loja, pensou que deveria pelo menos ocultar o odor forte da bebida... já que sua aparência é a de sempre...

E sua escolha foi rápida, poderia escolher entre uma goma ou bala, mas optou por algo demorado, assim como um pirulito de morango... logo, podendo voltar para casa.

Sem escândalo, Thomas já estava dentro da casa, podia ouvir o som da televisão, Matt e Edd gostavam de fazer maratonas de filmes e séries...

E assim que firmou os pés na sala, seu semblante calmo deu lugar ao desagrado total... ali na meia luz havia somente Tord...

As vezes Thomas se esquecia que morava com um comunista desagradável...

Os olhos avermelhados, que fitavam atentamente o filme indecente que passava na TV, pararam sobre o ser alcoólatra ainda em pé na sala.

Tord estava sentado na poltrona próximo ao sofá maior, os olhos reluzindo o brilho da televisão ainda estavam sobre Thomas, sua posição era de alguém totalmente entediado... Já Tom, esse deslizou seu olhar para o conteúdo na TV, fazendo seu fronte franzir mais ainda em desgosto ao ver a cena pornográfica.

-Você poderia assistir essas coisas no seu quarto!

-Não seria tão emocionante...

Retrucou deixando um olhar sério em sua face, Thomas ainda focava nas imagens, tentava enxergar em meio ao álcool, mudando o lado da bola avermelhada em sua boca para poder falar novamente.

-Edd sabe disso?

-Ele não está aí!

-A essa hora?

-Foram a uma festinha do pijama da Matilda.

Thomas franziu o cenho e se aproximou do sofá, onde se sentou para continuar a fitar a TV... Mesmo com os olhos cansados, o rapaz não queria ir deitar, não queria entrar em seu quarto extremamente frio e sozinho... mesmo que gostasse desse aspecto.

-Por que está assistindo?

Tord perguntou, a todo momento com seus olhos sobre a peça que tanto insistia em chupar o doce.

-Não quero ter que vir beber água e pegar você se masturbando... me faria vomitar!

A sala ficou afundada nos gemidos indecentes da atriz, Thomas se aconchegou no sofá e retirou seu moletom, ficando apenas com a camisa fina... seu corpo já estava quente há muito tempo.

-Desde quando você come doce?

-Nunca disse que não comia.

-Mas não come.

-Isso não me impede de comer.

Thomas não queria manter conversa com o outro, poderia apenas ignora-lo e assistir o filme, mas nem a pornografia não o agradava também, se ficasse quieto demais iria dormir.

Sua língua já estava ficando áspera por causa do doce, esqueceu-se de manter os movimentos com a bola, voltando a pôr em prática ao se dar conta.

Não queria se levantar para buscar alguma bebida, usou sua própria saliva para umedecer sua boca adocicada, agora lambendo e chupando adequadamente a esfera... aquele doce não era enjoativo como vários outros que já comeu, era até prazeroso lambe-lo e chupa-lo, deixando sua língua enrolar no pirulito para poder soca-lo na boca novamente.

Era entediante ter que ver aquela mulher ser estocada fortemente... Não que não seja excitante, mas Thomas não estava prestando atenção o suficiente para ser estimulado.

Como se um peso lhe tomasse o corpo, Thomas se arrepiou, logo, dirigindo seu olhar para Tord. Esse tinha um estranho olhar, o pior de tudo era que encarava Tom com tal face, parecia até em transe...

Thomas franziu o cenho, ousando lamber seu doce, não gostou da cara de Tord com uma feição profunda, chupou calmamente a esfera deixando os lábios grudarem no doce ao afasta-lo.

-Por que infernos tá me encarando?

Demonstrou sua face irritada e agora os olhos avermelhados fitaram diretamente nos orbes negros, esse totalmente desgostoso.

Logo, Thomas franziu seu cenho e voltou a encarar a televisão, apenas ignorando o colega enquanto voltava a brincar com seu pirulito.

-Tom... Você está me provocando?

E novamente os olhos escuros se voltaram para o ser desnecessário, Thomas não compreendeu a pergunta e apenas mostrou o dedo maior para o outro que mantinha aquele olhar de sempre... perversa superioridade.

Agora, com sua atenção em um ponto escuro da sala, longe do ser que lhe irritava, Thomas continuava na menção ao seu pirulito, a bola ainda em tamanho médio, deixando o sabor em sua boca, incitando sua língua para lambe-la cada vez mais em busca do adocicado... sua visão estava ficando mais turva, talvez todo o resto do álcool que tomou finalmente estava agindo, lhe causando uma canseira desnecessária.

E no momento em que sustentou o doce em seus dedos, assim lambendo lentamente o contorno avermelhado, surpreendeu-se quando, incrivelmente, o rosto de Tord surgiu a sua frente e no mesmo instante, tempo, momento e átomo em que sua língua fez contato com o pirulito, a de Tord também tocou o outro extremo. Thomas pôde sentir minimamente a espessura úmida e quente na ponta de sua língua... pôde sentir a saliva de quem mais odiava... aquele pedaço miniatural de carne que lhe roçou... algo que o mais assustou do que surpreendeu.

Com sua mão segurada no pulso, mantendo o doce entre as bocas abertas, enquanto um olhar extremamente sádico lhe encarava, totalmente tomado em tesão, Thomas se desesperou em se afastar, mas foi agarrado pelos cabelos e forçado a manter a mesma posição, onde Tord forçou a esfera contra a língua de Tom, o obrigando a manter ela exposta, surgindo uma careta insatisfeita na face dele.

A mão ainda livre tentava manter o corpo do outro longe, queria afasta-lo, mas ou Thomas mantinha sua atenção em sua mão, ou no rosto que estava muito próximo, sinceramente, aquele álcool todo fazendo efeito tardio também não ajudava.

Já Tord pareceu se divertir, resplandecendo um sorriso ousado observando quando a leve linha úmida de saliva escorreu pelo canto da boca de Tom...

Sua posição não o favorecia, não podia nem levantar seu punho para socar Tord, apenas manteve-se imóvel, a espera de que aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma zoação, que o cara de olhos rubi apenas o queria irritar com uma brincadeira estúpida e ousada...

Mas não; soube que estava sério quando seu corpo foi jogado contra o assento do sofá em que estavam. Thomas apenas rosnou em uma reclamação, Tord lhe ignorou enquanto agarrava os pulsos que tentaram se movimentar contra si...

Tom havia se fodido naquele momento... Na verdade literalmente Tord queria fode-lo...

-Mas que porra você está fazendo commie!!?

Por um milésimo, Tom sentiu um arrepio amedrontado passar por seu corpo ao olhar para aquele sorriso psicopata de Tord, mal podia dizer o que exatamente o outro pretendia fazer.

Os gemidos estavam estranhamente altos, o palpitar do coração de Thomas também... deslizando seu olhar para a protuberância que estava contra a parte interna de sua perna, essa levantada sobre a coxa de Tord... os orbes ficaram arregalados com a situação...

-Foi você quem começou...

-Que merda você está falando?!

Tord desceu seu olhar para o doce ainda sustentado pelo outro, mordendo o lábio ao ficar com a postura ereta, roçando seu ponto grosso na perna alheia de Thomas.

-Aahh, foi você quem me provocou primeiro!

-Tord, seu filho da puta, está bêbado ou ficou louco de vez?

O mesmo riu debochado, se inclinando tão perto que Tom quase engasgou com a respiração.

-Não sou eu que toda vez que bebe fica com essa cara de "me fode, por favor!"... e é claro que eu não me importaria em fazê-lo.

Thomas engoliu em seco, sua respiração falhou com a voz ameaçadora do outro, sua força agora era zero por culpa da bebida que o amoleceu e não pôde negar que no fundo toda aquela nova experiência era extremamente...excitante? Talvez seja isso...

-Tord... Saia de cima... De mim!

Ordenou arrogante em seu tom, mas apenas foi ignorado, sentindo a protuberância do outro se apertar ainda mais contra si e sua saliva se prendia na garganta.

-Vamos, continue... Chupe o seu doce!

Obrigou a mão de Thomas subir até os lábios apertados, esfregando a cabeça adocicada na boca reprimida.

-Ooh, ou será que já está tão gasto que você prefere algo mais grosso? Eu posso ceder algo delicioso.

Sorriu psicodélico se esfregando fortemente na perna de Thomas, esse arregalando os olhos quando a outra mão abaixou até o cós da calça...

E quando deu por si, Tord estava montando seus ombros... e novamente a bebida estava deixando-o lento, mas isso não o impediu de esbravejar.

-Tord!! Sai porra!

Sua mão livre agarrou a camisa do outro... mas no que isso interferiria?

Isso não impediu de Tord abaixar sua boxer para revelar um surpreendente pênis pulsante, nem o impediu de garrar os cabelos negros e sedosos de Thomas, muito menos de esfregar sua cara naquele membro extremamente duro e grande... Céus, que situação escrota! Literalmente.

-Tor-

Foi surpreendido quando, nessa oportunidade, Tord forçou por ambos os lados, punho e quadril, a ereção contra a boca aberta, não foi de ponta, o demoníaco commie apenas pôde deixar Thomas saborear ao longo de seu membro, ainda não havia conseguido a posição perfeita para fazê-lo engolir por inteiro.

Thomas suspirava em surpresa e resistência, claro que o pau de Tord estava adorando cada ar quente solto por aqueles lábios carnudos, apertando agressivamente o pulso de Thomas para demonstrar sua excitação impaciente.

-Vamos querido Jeová... Chupe o seu delicioso doce amargo...

Thomas rosnou enquanto a grossura do outro deslizava pelos seus lábios até que ficasse apenas a cabeça úmida e insistente na posição certa, apenas esperando a boa caridade de Tom para abrir passagem.

-Eu... Não vou... Chupar seu pau... Seu arrombado!

-E quem está pedindo?

Disse soltando os cabelos e agarrando a mandíbula para obriga-lo a abrir a boca, finalmente empurrando seu pau para o interior úmido e quente de Thomas.

-Hmm, agora me- urgh...

Rosnou e olhou irritado para Thomas, enquanto esse envolvia a pele de Tord com os dentes, cada vez mais ameaçando apertar a mordida.

-Hahaha, seu maldito...

Rosnou novamente, sendo agressivo em apertar o maxilar de Thomas, surpreendendo-o quando empurrou seu pau para a garganta do mesmo, o desesperando ao engasga-lo.

-Se você ousar me morder novamente, não vou apenas quebrar sua mandíbula, como vou fazer você se afogar no seu próprio vômito!

Ameaçou aliviando Thomas, esse voltando a respirar adequadamente enquanto piscava frenético para afastar as lágrimas irritantes.

-Agora seja um bom garoto, e me deixe foder sua boca!

Suspirou sob a língua de Tom em seu pau quando esse reclamou em desgosto, agarrando novamente os fios escuros para apoiar melhor e ajudar em seus movimentos.

Thomas respirava com dificuldade, seus olhos marejados e rosto vermelhos, saliva grossa escorria pelo canto de sua boca enquanto amaldiçoava cada suspiro, ofego e gemido de Tord.

Seu corpo tremeu ao sentir o gosto do pré gozo escorrer para o interior de sua garganta, o obrigando a digerir parte de Tord.

Ele queria vomitar, mas estranhamente seu estômago não estava enjoado o suficiente para permitir tal reação.

-Vamos Tom... Seja mais prestativo e use sua língua... me chupe também!

Tord sibilou apertando o pulso de Thomas, esse já sem forças para ir contra as estocadas em sua boca, deixando que aquele gosto masculino descesse para seu interior, torcendo para que já fosse o fim de toda aquela putaria.

Deu graças a deus quando sua boca foi desocupada, seus olhos turvos estavam entreabertos e sua respiração ainda mais pesada, Tord estava descendo o próprio corpo, mas se mantendo sobre o moreno.

Os ofegos que soltava eram tão altos que também podia ouvi-los, suas mãos estão trêmulas e a voz muito baixa ao xingar Tord, esse que ainda se bombeava enquanto encarava o rosto do outro, mordendo seu lábio inferior junto ao meio sorriso pervertido.

-Desgraçado! O que infernos deu em você?

Murmurou, mas Tord o ouviu claramente, suspirando com uma lenta puxada em sua masturbação, lambendo os lábios e a abandonando, para alcançar a mão de Thomas.

-Tord!

Ele sorriu e obrigou ao outro envolver sua rigidez, o incitando a movimentar a mão, ensinando-o a masturba-lo.

-Porra!

Esbravejou, mas Tord o ignorou, se inclinando e afundando o rosto na clavícula de Thomas, suspirando com o lento movimento em sua ereção, a qual era tão firme que aparentava estar dolorida.

Thomas virou seu rosto, evitando o odor cítrico do cabelo que roçava seu rosto, morango também, ou era sua respiração que baforava a cada suspiro.

Sua mão envolvia fortemente o pau de Tord e a mão dele envolvia fortemente a sua, mantendo aquela ordem de movimento lento e torturante.

Seu corpo vibrou quando os lábios quentes e úmidos grudaram em sua pele do ombro, seu pulso estava começando a ficar dolorido pelo o insistente aperto dos dedos que o acorrentava, e era desagradável tocar o pau extremamente molhado de Tord.

O maldito commie choramingava em meio aos gemidos de prazer, ele próprio se limitava.

Thomas reclamou com um murmúrio quando Tord ousou deslizar sua língua sedenta ao longo da lateral do pescoço, sua nuca arrepiando com o gemido sob sua orelha e a mordiscada em seu lóbulo, junto a um riso provocador.

-Filho da puta!

Surgiu após um suspirar intrigante, seu rosto virando ainda mais contra o assento macio, negando o olhar e os toques que o incitava, mordendo a língua enquanto Tord lhe cedia um chupão na clavícula.

Tord choramingou na pele de Thomas, quando ele lhe apertou o pau, sua mão o obrigou a movimentar a pele mesmo com a pressão, mordendo em resposta sobre a chupadela.

-Inferno!

Thomas reclamou quando sentiu sob todo aquele álcool a mordida, a qual a dor apenas aumentava com o passar, seus lábios deixando escapar um gemido e seu quadril se elevando contra Tord, como se aliviasse a tensão daquela parte agredida.

-Maldito, maldito! Eu vou matar você!

Tord riu, sua língua saboreando a região avermelhada, logo, seguindo caminho pela linha exposta, ouvindo os rosnados de reclamação, em uma voz úmida que conseguia atiçar mais o sádico commie.

-Eu te odeio tanto!

Suspirou com sua voz baixa e cortada, a mão que envolvia a ereção ainda a apertava e impedia a saída da excitação de Tord, ele que gemia com o próprio movimentar do polegar na cabeça molhada.

-Quanta mentira Thomas!

Disse e lambeu o maxilar do outro homem, seus lábios colando ao canto da boca que o amaldiçoava com todas as forças e olhos semicerrados que tendiam a evitar o agressor, quase pareciam chorosos.

-Eu acho que você na realidade me ama! Me ama tanto que encobre inconscientemente com o ódio.

Isso pareceu incomodar Thomas, o fazendo franzir o cenho e morder o lábio fortemente.

-Você... você só pode tá fodidamente louco... eu não consigo sentir nenhuma simpatia por você!

Tord sorriu, seus olhos fechando com a incitação em seu pau, logo, suspirando e conseguindo agarrar entre os dentes o lábio inferior de Thomas, o mesmo grunhiu em desgosto, sendo obrigado novamente a movimentar sua mão... não podia manter a concentração em ambos pontos, se deixando ser mordido e chupado nos lábios.

-Me deixe foder e gozar na sua mão Tom!

Gemeu baixo, agora deixando seus lábios pressionar nos de Thomas, logo, se formando em um agarre, para assim beijá-lo de uma vez, tendo pouca resistência quando o moreno tentou desviar.

Tord obrigou o pulso de Thomas a se mover mais rápido, enquanto seu polegar deslizava com o movimento por cima da cabeça.

Sua língua sem demora conseguiu adentrar o interior quente e doce de Thomas, brincando intensamente ali, conseguindo incitar ainda mais e o fazendo se movimentar nos quadris contra a mão do outro.

Com um gemido, conseguiu agarrar a língua de Thomas e a chupou fortemente, o outro rapidamente se desvinculou, soltando um suspiro, como de alívio, virando o rosto e resmungando em desgosto.

-Foda-se! Inferno, que se foda você Tord!

O que estava sendo amaldiçoado gemeu em tom grandioso, derramando sua essência sobre a roupa e a mão de Thomas.

-Não próxima... sua boca e mão não serão os únicos a serem fodidos por mim.

Tord sibilou próximo ao ouvido de Tom, finalmente o soltando.

O submisso arregalou os olhos, seus lábios inchados se separaram dando passagem ao suspirar quase que desesperado, mas logo aquela face assustada deu lugar a uma grande fúria, empurrando o peito de Tord para que esse se afastasse o suficiente para o outro cair do sofá.

-Vai se foder! Vai se foder! Eu mato você se tentar alguma coisa!

Tom demonstrou-se alterado, agora se tornando sóbrio sob aquele sádico sorriso sentado ao sofá.

-Thomas... você é e sempre foi minha cadela!

Seu corpo automaticamente se levantou, fugindo daquele olhar endiabrado até poder se esconder atrás das trancas de seu quarto, recostando-se na porta enquanto agarrava os próprios fios escuros, se amaldiçoando pelo gosto da boca do outro, da maldita essência que exalava de sua mão, do corpo fedendo ao perfume e calor de Tord... sua vontade era de tomar banho em uma banheira de pura soda!

-Porra! Porraaaa! O que inferno aconteceu?!

Sua mente nublava a cada segundo, as lembranças recentes dos toques e sensações fazia seu corpo arder, ele apenas queria se limpar, se desinfetar...

E foi o que fez!

Thomas correu para o banheiro, trancando em segurança para poder se afundar na banheira onde foi despejados milhares de misturas de shampoos, até vidros de desinfetantes do armário, ficando ali durante a noite toda, até que adormecesse quase ao raiar do dia. 

Era nojento... asqueroso... aquele olhar, sorriso, voz...

Mas por quê Thomas não podia esquecer? Por que tinha que ver o maldito commie em seus sonhos a lhe dominar como nunca o fez?

Tom apenas não iria abaixar sua guarda... e agora havia mais um motivo para odiar Tord.

**Author's Note:**

> Me desculpem qualquer error... não revisei recentemente!  
>  : )


End file.
